This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a clevis connection, including particularly an interface shoulder bushing for eliminating free play.
A typical clevis connection consists of a clevis member having a pair of spaced apart clevis ears or arms, with a pin extending between the arms for attachment of a connecting lug therebetween. In certain applications, it is desirable to eliminate free play between the pin and connecting lug as well as between the pin and clevis member without gouging the hole surfaces as oftentimes occurs with press fit designs. Also, in certain applications it is desirable that a pre-load not be produced across the clevis arms, since it could result in deleterious effects in a weight efficient joint due to possible stress corrosion.